Good and Evil
by dokichan
Summary: Nochnoi Dozor Nightwatch Antoncentric. Slash, noncon. Anton does what he had to. Pairing undecided.


Disclaimer: I do not own Nightwatch.

Warnings: Slash, people. Also, non-con, language, etc... oh, and very OOC. Not a one shot actually.

Anton knew. Of course he knew. He is an Other, one with sight. He hasn't seen so much but when it happens he has a rough time line to work by. He can feel the minutes ticking by. It's not lost on him.

Sometimes he can't really do anything to stop it. To stop them from coming true. And sometimes it hinges on him, crushing him. Sometimes Anton is the key.

Like now. Anton can feel the dizzying pace in his mind, he feels disoriented even as the pictures blaze in and out of his sight.

And it hurts.

The pictures hurt more and he can almost feel the emotions. Feels as if he's just an embodiment of them.

When it stops Anton starts. He runs fast and hard because it's almost too late and the clock is deafening him with its noise. He doesn't stop until he's facing the dark gaping mouth of an alley. She's crying.

Anton knows what will happen now. He reads it in the air, it's something tangible and he can almost taste it. It turns his stomach and he steadies himself because Anton knows what's coming next and knows what will happen if it doesn't. If_ he _doesn't. Anton can't let her hurt like that. Because he's Nightwatch and because he's seen it and he's felt it and she shouldn't have to.

Anton doesn't know her name. He doesn't know anything about her except her horror and shame. Except a brief glimpse of tear tracks and ripped silk. It's going to happen and Anton knows just how to stop it because he's seen that too, felt it, and he doesn't have time to regret it.

"Nightwatch."

Usually Anton would add something appropriate to the situation. Maybe ' step out of the gloom' or something equally as dramatic. But he can't, because he knows and as it is he can hardly draw breath.

They look at him. There are three males and a female. All vampires. All Others. Anton almost sobs.

"Why Nastya, is that who I think it is?"

"Let her go."

Anton affords himself the luxury of sounding weak. It doesn't matter how it sounds because it won't change what's going to happen. Anton allows his gaze to drop briefly to the girl as she's pushed aside. He doesn't need to tell her to go. She rushes past him trying to hold scraps of clothing in place. Anton tries not to feel any panic. He could run, but he'd never be able to get far enough away.

"You're under arrest."

The one named Nastya laughs, teeth showing behind lush red lips that have nothing to do with cosmetics. She stands back and lets the others crowd Anton.

"Bad timing, " rolls off her tongue so smoothly and Anton knows she's evil. Her voice is harder when she continues, "You've just lost us our whore Nightwatch Filth." And she smiles as if she isn't thinking it.

Thinking about what they'll do to Anton.

"You're panting is turning them on. But don't worry,_ I_ won't hurt you. I just like to watch." And doomed. Anton is doomed.

When one of the other vampires approach Anton snarls at him. It won't do any good but it's not in Anton's nature to just...let them. And Anton is still struggling against them as they push him to the ground and drag him deeper into the alley. He yelps in pain when they roughly drag him up, he only recieves a hard kick and a hand over his mouth for the effort.

Anton tries to bite, break free, anything. Because if this is going to happen, if this _has_ to happen, then Anton isn't going to make it easy.

It hurts. Everything hurts, not for the first time Anton wishes for death. Hopes for it against the pain and the shame and the humiliation. Because he hasn't seen the ending yet. Anton knows if he's lucky it'll include something deadly. Anton wants it as much as he doesn't.

Anton knows if he's alive by the end of the night that he can never tell anyone. No one, _no one_, can ever know about this. Anton couldn't stand for anyone to know this. Kostya, Geser...Yegor. They can never find out. It's the last thought on Anton's mind before he passes out.

TBC


End file.
